Where does my heart beat now
by vansly6
Summary: Pansy recuerda como era Draco Malfoy y los momentos que vivio junto a él, ahora que el ya no esta.


**Where does my heart beat now  
**

Si me preguntaran que fue Draco Malfoy en mi vida, diria todo. El era todo para mi, lo supe desde siempre. Alguien como Draco no era facil de encontrar todos los dias. Y yo lo encontre. Lamento no haberme esforzado mas para atraerlo, pero quizas asi tenia que ser. Me sentia bien a su lado, y quiero creer que el a mi lado tambien hasta que las cosas empezaron a tomar otro color. Un color mas bien gris. Gris plateado como sus ojos. Una relacion fria, como sus ojos me demostraban. No queria resignarme.

No era mas de lo que esperaba obtener, todas las noches iba a su cuarto. Nuestros cuerpos se encontraban. O ¿Mi cuerpo se encontraba con el de él? Solo en el aspecto fisico. Porque espiritualmente, él no estaba ahi conmigo, no sentia lo mismo que yo. El no compartia cada caricia. El no se fijaba en los detalles. No me prestaba atencion, maldita sea. Busque y busque la manera de llamar su atencion. Rescatar una mirada. Hasta quise parecer su sombra, pero eso me jugo en contra.

No era nada mas que un simple arreglo matrimonial. Como hacian las buenas familias, los sangre pura por tradición. Me senti privilegiada cuando me dieron la noticia de que mi matrimonio con Draco ya estaba arreglado, para mi fue como tocar el cielo con las manos. No me importaba la fortuna de Draco, no me hacia falta. No me importaba el prestigio de la familia Malfoy, por ese entonces era muy malo, llegarias a preferir llamarte "Weasel" antes que Malfoy. Tampoco me importaban los costosos arreglos de la boda, ni como me veria. Lo unico que llenaba mi corazon era saber que el hombre que amaba iba a ser de una vez, solo mio.

No es facil sobrellevar una relacion basada en la mentira. El me mentia. Yo sabia que me mentia. El no queria casarse conmigo, no estaba tan ilusionado como yo. Si me hubiera querido, lo hubiera demostrado. En cambio la unica demostracion que yo obtenia de el, era desprecio. Desprecio cuando me acercaba a el, como si no quisiera que yo estuviese ahi. Y yo lo sabia. Pero no queria hacerme la idea de estar lejos de él.

Draco era mas de lo que espere alguna vez. Draco era fuerte, era frio y calculador. Muchos dudaron, todos dudaron de él. Pero yo segui ahi, fiel. Fiel a el, a lo que sentia por él. A mi no me engañaba. A pesar de todo, lo conocia. Y muy bien. Porque tambien se conoce a una persona por sus gestos, su mirada, sus actitudes. Observe todo lo que podia de él. Observarlo durante una parte de mi vida, fue el mayor placer que pude obtener.

El me atraia. Me atraia y me hacia sentir como nunca nadie lo habia hecho jamas. A pesar de no sentir nada por mi, el me tocaba, me besaba, me abraza, aunque solo fuera por simple obligacion de cumplir las ordenes que su padre Lucius le daba. Porque yo era conciente de que el estaba siendo obligado a ese casamiento, a esa relacion que teniamos. Lucius, Draco no se parecia en nada a él. Su padre no tenia esa frialdad innata que poseia Draco. Esa frialdad que lo hacia permanecer inmune al que diran, o a lo que le haran. Por dentro podia estar mas que asustado, aterrado tal vez, pero nunca lo verias ceder. En cambio Lucius, era muy convenenciero, se amoldaba con dificultad a las situaciones de aquella epoca. Tal vez por eso, no fue uno de los predilectos del Señor Oscuro.

Yo sabia que Draco tenia un lado sensible, pero el no me dejaba conocer ese lado del todo. El poseia la dulzura de Narcisa. Ella si que era una gran mujer. Enamorada de su hijo. Buscando su bien como lo haria cualquier madre, incluso yo con mi hijo. Una madre siempre haria cualquier cosa por su hijo, no hay como el amor de una madre. Narcisa tenia una belleza incalculable, cualquier mujer se sentiria intimidada a su lado. Cualquier mujer insegura de su belleza, porque toda persona posee belleza. Belleza interior y exterior.

Draco tambien poseia belleza interior y exterior, de esta ultima le sobraba y era conocida. Pero la belleza interior de Draco no cualquiera la podia conocer, yo tuve ese privilegio, quizas no del todo, pero lo hice. Tuve la oportunidad. Cuando lo conoci, eramos el uno para el otro, pero con el paso de los años todo fue dandose vuelta. Cada vez que le preguntaba que era lo que le pasaba, me decia que me metiera en mi asuntos, que metiera mis narices en otro lado, que yo solo vivia en una bola de cristal donde no habia peligros, donde no podia sentir la presion de los demas (cuando decia demas, se referia a _ellos). _A traves de sus insultos conoci su parte sensible, cuando me insultaba reflejaba sus miedos sin quererlo, quizas el queria demostrar que era superior a mi por estar en la situacion en la que estaba pero yo sabia que no era asi. Tenia miedo, Draco Malfoy tenia miedo de_ ellos y de él.  
_  
Vienen a mi mente muchos momentos compartidos con Draco, algunos gratos y otros no tanto. Pero recuerdo dos momentos en particular. Uno de ellos fue cuando nos conocimos en una reunión en su casa, eramos niños...

- Mi nombre es Draco, mi padre es Lucius Malfoy. - el se presento resaltando su apellido.

- Yo soy Pansy, Pansy Parkinson. - dije un poco asustada, ese niño me parecia raro.

- A que escuela iras tu? - me pregunto con mucha emoción. Se ve que el ya sabia a que escuela iria y estaba muy entusiasmado por ello.

- A Hogwarts, es un castillo enorme segun me contaron. Tengo familia que ha estudiado alli y todos han dicho que es enorme. - senti que tenia que decir algo interesante, no queria que me viera como una chiquilla insulsa.

- Si... - ahi senti que habia perdido interes en la conversacion pero luego continuo... - Sabes, yo tambien ire a Hogwarts, aunque no me hablaron tan bien de los profesores que tiene. Excepto por Snape, que sabe mucho.

- Bueno a mi no me hablaron de los profesores... - era verdad, nadie me habia comentado nada sobre eso.

- Bueno, pues ya sabes. ¿Y en que casa quieres estar? Yo quiero ser un autentico Slytherin, aunque se que estare en esa casa. Toda mi familia lo esta. - ahora me impresiona con cuanto orgullo puede hablar sobre si mismo un niño.

- En Slytherin, es lo mas seguro. - en ese momento nuestros respectivos padres nos llamaron.

- Draco, espero que se hayan llevado bien, Pansy tambien ingresa al colegio el año proximo y sera compañera tuya. - comentó Lucius, su padre. Luego nos despedimos.

Recuerdo que ese dia, cuando me fui a dormir solo pensaba en ese niño. A partir de ese proximo año estariamos juntos compartiendo la misma casa y el mismo año. Mis padres me habia dicho que deberia tener una buena relación con el, que no era favorable armar un escandalo ni nada por el estilo. Yo no entendia a que se referian, era solo una niña. A caso ¿ Una niña podia armar tal escandalo que llegara a perjudicar la relacion entre las familias? Yo en ese entonces no lo sabia.

Otro de los momentos que adore compartir con el fue cuando me defendio del trio maravilla. Pense que no era nada para él, era el momento justo cuando las cosas entre el y yo empezaban a decaer. Pero ahi estaba, no se si me defendió por que me quería o porque tenia ganas de lidiar con el trio. A el le gustaba provocarlos. Siempre crei que me habia defendido solo por eso, pero yo senti que algo, aunque sea lo mas minimo, le importaba.

- No podemos hablar aqui, hay gente que mete sus narices en donde no le importa por que no sabe ni donde esta parada - Esa sangre sucia de Granger, quien se creia que era....no lo se, la salvadora del mundo junto con Potter quizas, porque estaba segura de que Weasley no servia para nada.

- Vamos Hermione, tenemos cosas mas importantes que hacer. - le dijo Weasley a la sangre sucia.

- ¿Que cosas Weasley? Ir a alimentarte comadreja, digo, ya que tu familia no tiene ni para comer deben de aprovechar que tu vienes aqui y les mandes algo... - ahi venia mi Draco.

- No molestes Malfoy - Cara rajada Potter, como olvidarlo, asi lo llamaba él.

- Hablo el cara rajada Potter me creo salvador del mundo. Mejor vete a hacer caridad, comida a Weasley y muerte a los sangre sucias. - largaba con tanta facilidad esas palabras.

- Idiota - Weasley intento abalanzarse contra Draco pero no lo logro, sus amiguitos lo frenaron y se fueron, dejandonos a mi y a Draco con un dulce sabor de victoria.

No habiamos ganado nada, o tal vez si, yo no merecia que ellos me humillaran. Ningun Slytherin deberia ser humillado por un Gryffindor. Somos totalmente diferentes. Draco era muy astuto, autentico Slytherin, pero no era valiente y se notaba a leguas aunque lo quisiera esconder. Asi y todo yo lo amaba.

Lo amaba tanto que, años despues, cuando me entere que contraeria matrimonio con Astoria Greengrass senti que me derrumbaba. Esa niña, ya convertida en mujer, logro todo lo que yo anhele. Mi vida al lado de Draco Malfoy, hasta hoy en dia me sigo preguntando como hubiera sido. ¿Hubiera sido feliz? Si, seguro que hubiera sido muy feliz. Hoy tambien soy feliz, la familia que tengo la adoro y no la cambiaria por nada. Pero un amor, y mas si es el primero, nunca se olvida. Astoria. Ella logro atraerlo, seguramente conoció a Draco en su totalidad. De esa relacion nacio un hermoso niño, al cual hoy miro y pienso que es el vivo retrato de su padre. Scorpius Malfoy. Suena tan lindo, seguramente el elegio ese nombre. Tipico de Draco, buscaba que todo sea fuera de lo común.

Se que ellos dos, hoy, estan tan tristes como yo. No pueden compararse los sentimientos, ese niño debe estar sufriendo a horrores. Pero yo conoci a su padre, al verdadero Draco Malfoy. A ese ser detestable para algunos y amado por otros, yo. Quizas este en algun lugar despreciando a los que no le agradan, admirando a los que son como el. Y yo aqui hecha un mar de lagrimas porque el nos abandono. ¿Porque te fuiste Draco Malfoy? ¿Porque nos dejaste? Por que no me dejaste admirarte una vez mas y decirte todo lo que alguna vez senti y aun siento, que es amor. Amor por ti Draco. Te ame. Te amo. Y siempre te amare.

* * *

**vansly**


End file.
